Fanon
Now, you can put all of your totally great ideas in the page! New maps? No problem! New Titans? Absolutely OK! What about New weapons or a new game mode? Of course yes! There are lots of crazy stuff you can think out, now get them on this page! Don't forget that the fanon content might even be added into the game if this page gets enough attention! Spider-bot Javelin Aiming System (J.A.S.) ]]Have you ever noticed those 2 black ridges on the back of the Nelly? It can be used as a javelin aiming system. While reloading, the J.A.S. is not activated, so the javelin is protected and behind the Nelly. However, the J.A.S. can freely move the javelin on an axis while aiming. If your cross-hairs are aimed at an enemy but there is an obstacle between you and your target, the javelin will be aimed upwards. But if you and the target are in an open field, then the javelin will be turned toward it. This can be especially useful when climbing terrain, as the slope of many mountains and hills makes the javelin travel away from the intended target.The J.A.S. is already installed with the Nelly when you purchase it. This piece of Fanon content is brought to you by Helpful User. Tirpitz Flank Guards The Tirpitz can carry only 2 heavy weapons and a heavy backpack. From behind, the Inquisitor is much more exposed to attack, and it can't lean backwards to shoot a Little Shon or a Mite that is near it. Also, the Tirpitz' 2 heavy weapons do not have the same ability to turn 360 degrees as the Inquisitor, so they are exposed from attacks from the flank for no good reason. This is when the Rear Weapon Guards come in handy. There are 2 types of flank guards available for the Tirpitz. They are the heavy and heavy backpack flank guards. These are essentially armored flaps that provide reliable protection for weapons that do not impede their capability. They are mainly designed to counter APFS-type weapons, because the Tirpitz engineers were smart enough to figure out that it was very difficult for HEAT ammunition to destroy its weapons. Here are the stats: Heavy Flank Guard Notice how the HE resist is negative. This means that the flank guards take more damage from HEAT weapons than normal. But that's not all. Let's say you have a Tier 1 heavy flank guard. Not only will it take 25% more damage, but your heavy weapons would take 25% more damage. But it's just for balancing purposes since you can barely hit them anyway. Heavy backpack flank guards are even stronger. They are placed on the back of the Tirpitz' backpack slot, with a sloped top so it won't interfere with the depression angle of the Inquisitor. Cormorant Nerf Most of the time, a Cormorant player flies around like a coward with their Tormentors until they see some enemies. And then they land and shoot them with their Sarisas or Hammers while dropping out of the air. And right before the enemy can get to them, the Cormorant starts flying again, within just 4 seconds so that it can reload its heavy weapons. Manglers? Worthless. Hammers? Worthless. Even if you have a Nelly with 4 Tormentors, you can deal only about 50 damage per 10 shots at it, because it's so fast. Due to its speed, it has almost no problem finding light titans that are looking forward to ambush the Cormorant. With 2 heavy slots and 2 light slots, it has basically turned the game into a pay-to-win. Fly, drop, shoot, land, repeat. The best way to nerf the Cormorant is to only allow it to use its heavy weapons once it has landed. Therefore, the Cormorant can only unleash its full firepower once it has perched.The ability cool-down timer should also not start until the Cormorant has landed, to prevent annoying tactics like mentioned earlier. Lastly, it should take the Cormorant at least 3 seconds to change direction in flight when it is trying to dodge projectiles. It shouldn't be able to change direction so fast if it can already fly over 130 kilometers per hour. The amount of time it takes for the Cormorant to change direction should depend on what type of armor it has.__NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Battle of Titans